TÓXICOS
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: MULTIPAREJAS ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para dejar de ser tu misma? únete a los TÓXICOS, son cinco, son de GRAN FIESTA Y te harán perder la cabeza. Totalmente divertido.
1. TÓXICA BELLA

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es MIA**

**ESCENAS CON TODOS LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS, CERO ROMANTICISMO**

**Advertencias: CONTENIDO DE SEXO Y DROGAS EXPLICITO**

* * *

**TÓXICOS DOCE HORAS DEBAJO DEL INFIERNO**

* * *

¿Ves a un tóxico? Denúncialo, te robaran tus mas bajos instintos. Dejarás de ser tu mismo. Ellos son Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice y Jasper. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Corre por tu propia cuenta.

* * *

_DOS HORAS ANTES_

–_¡BELLA MARIE SWAN SUBE INMEDIATAMENTE!_ – _el grito de Reneé retumbo en la elegante residencia Swan. Es más podría decirse, que resonó en toda las Residencias Privadas de Tres Cruces. Estaba empezando a odiar a esa mujer como nunca._

– _NO, ¿ME OISTE MAMÁ?, NO_– _grité enfurecida al pie de las escaleras. Jamás iba a saludar a la reina de Tres Cruces, Rosalie Hale, y mi madre no me iba a obligar. ¿Qué acaso esta mujer no entendía que Rosalie me resultaba odiosa? Con sus aires de diva, y que se haya considerado la "reina" y la chica "mas bonita" de Tres Cruces._

–_¡Charlie has algo con tu hija! – rechinó Reneé._

– _No pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta aunque me tuvieran que crucificar_– _Charlie era un blandengue. Por favor, era casi un chiste que el tuviera autoridad sobre mí._

_Reneé enrojeció de ira y mi padre, dicho sea de paso, alcalde de Tres Cruces, encogió sus hombros y se desentendió del problema. ¿Porqué ella no podía tomar esa actitud?_

– _Si no vas a la reunión de los Hale, pues no saldrás de aquí hasta navidad, ¿me oíste Isabella Swan?_ –

– _Estas demente si crees que me pienso pudrir en esta casa en MIS vacaciones escolares-_

* * *

SEIS HORAS ANTES

-Alice, apúrate, quiero llegar a mi casa temprano- comentó Bella mientras recogía sus cosas de la escuela privada de la residencia. Era el último día del año escolar. La castaña tenía un uniforme casi de monja según la visualización de Alice: Falda sobre la rodilla, y una campera lila que la salvaba completamente de ser nerd. Encima con sus dos lentes grandes de carey y su plantilla para mantener en su sitio sus dientes blancos.

Alice se miró a si misma en retrospectiva: un tatuaje en el cuello, dejaba adivinar que su piel no estaba desnuda. Su cabello negro corto y en puntas, su falda que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por una micro falda de quince centímetros. ¿En serio era amiga de esa ñoña?

– ¿Tienes que usar _esa plantilla_siempre? – le discutió la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Bella distraída mientras seguía guardando sus cosas en el maletín.

– En que te ves ño-ña–

– Eso no me interesa Alice– dijo Bella rápidamente – Solo quiero llegar a mi casa y ser feliz el resto de mis vacaciones–

–Espera…– dijo Alice pausándola – ¿Qué no te han invitado? – preguntó incrédula. Bella dio un suspiró y sacó de sus cosas una invitación dorada.

–A quién no–

–Con ese animo, juraría que no vas a ir– apuntó Alice.

–Es que NO voy a ir– le corrigió la castaña

–¿**ESTAS LOCA**? Es _"la"_ fiesta de Rosalie Hale, va a ir _Jasper y los hermanos chulos_–

–Si quieres rebajarte a ir a una fiesta de Rosalie, _solo por_ Jasper, pues tienes mi apoyo moral, compañera– ironizó Bella.

La fiesta de Rosalie no era un magno evento. Siempre ella hacía reuniones sociales, y Bella había tenido que soportar ya alguna de ellas.

Rosalie Hale era la chica más bonita según los hombres de la escuela privada a la que asistían. Era rubia curvilínea, incluso más que Bella. Y obviamente se pavoneaba más que Bella. Bella solo quería pasar desapercibida.

–No seas idiota– trató de razonar Alice – Si no vas, serías cadáver social–

–Alice, **YA SOY** cadáver social y no me importa–

Alice la miró incrédula y luego cruzó sus brazos.

–A ti lo que te falta es follar–arremetió Alice- Y no hablo de besitos con Mike Newton-

Bella soltó una risa irónica.

–No pienso follar nunca–

–¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿La virgen Bella? ¡Por favor! –

–Alice que _tú_te hayas **tirado** a Jasper Withlock no es mi problema–

La pelinegra se ofendió y luego se acercó mas a Bella susurrándole

–Créeme que ese sureño te lleva hasta el norte, _virgen Bella_- Bella le dio un empujón con asco

– Egh. Aléjate de mí y deja de decir cochinadas–

–Oh sí, tu pobre oído virgen– siguió fastidiando Alice –Van a ir probablemente los hermanos chulos–

Emmett & Edward Masen. Dos hombres con pintas de motociclistas y chicos duros. Una sensación entre las mujeres. Ambos iban en moto al colegio privado y usaban casacas de cuero. Todos sabían quienes eran los hermanos chulos. O mejor dicho, todas. Porque casi todas las muchachas del colegio habían pasado por la cama de alguno de esos capullos. Los pensamientos de Bella solo le hacían decidirse más a no ir.

– Eh, te quedaste pensando en ello– Alice entrecerró sus ojos – A que sí–

–Por favor Alice, dime que no te has enrollado a uno de ellos- le suplicó Bella aunque creía ya saber la respuesta. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Emmett tiene un pedazo de…–

–SHHHHHHHH, no digas esas cosas- Bella terminó de alistar su maleta. Alice rió.

–Me pregunto como será el hermano menor– dijo pensativa la pelinegra mientras ella y Bella caminaban hacia la salida.

–Yo no quisiera averiguar eso– farfulló Bella.

–Yo pienso ir a esa fiesta para probar al famoso Edward–

–Alice, eres una puerca– Bella miró con cariño a su amiga.

–Gracias–

* * *

CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS

Bella pateando su puerta, Bella tirando sus peluches por todo lado, Bella furiosa. Bella encerrada.

–¡**Me vale una mierda todo**! – y le hubiese encantado que su voz tuviera un amplificador para que Reneé escuchará su rabia, su furia.

Bella respiró varias veces y miró a su alrededor. Era casi irrisoria su situación. La habían encerrado por no querer salir. Una ironía de la vida total. No, definitivamente no. Abrió la puerta de su balcón y trató de medir la distancia que daba hacia el jardín, miró las enredaderas. Debía de escapar de su casa. Por lo menos unas cuantas horas. Vio los riesgos y se sacó los lentes de Carey. Con cuidado trepó a una de las enredaderas y se deslizó sin hacer ruido lo más rápido posible. Cayó suavemente sobre el jardín y con mucho cuidado atravesó las puertas enrejadas de su casa, trepándose con gran habilidad y cayendo esta vez, pesadamente al concreto.

– Oye guapa, ¿sabías que me has enseñado tu braga de florcitas? – Bella escuchó una voz masculina. Alzó su cabeza y vio a un imponente hombre vestido en cuero negro y fumando un cigarro. Él le tendió la mano y la ayudo a pararse. ¿Pero quien cojones era ese tío?

– eh gracias…–

– ¿quieres un cigarro? – le ofreció amablemente. Bella lo miró confundida

–Quién coño eres–

–Te ayudo a pararte, te ofrezco un cigarro y me sales con una estupidez…vale, niña– y el hombre giró en sus talones en dirección opuesta.

–¡No! – Bella se sorprendió a si misma. El hombre se detuvo. Era realmente guapo y guarro - ¿Conoces algún sitio donde pueda quedarme unas doce horas?- Bella calculaba en que momento Reneé se daría cuenta que ella había salido.

El extraño la miró de abajo hacia arriba. Una escolar. Esbozó una media sonrisa deliciosa y asintió con su cabeza.

–Podemos ir a mi casa, esta cerca de aquí y no están mis padres– el habló con una voz sedosa, casi irresistible. Bella lo miró indecisa.

–Bueno–

–Ven muñeca– la instó el extraño a caminar con él. Caminaron una cuadra hasta una moto. El chulo se subió y le indicó que se sentará detrás de él. Cogiéndole el abdomen por supuesto. Llegaron hasta una casa que Bella solía ver de reojo siempre que iba al colegio. Entonces se dio cuenta, mientras la moto paraba y ellos dos se bajaban

– Tú– dijo ella acusadoramente– Tú eres uno de los hermanos…– el castaño la miró alzando la ceja con soberbia.

–¿uno de los qué? –su voz sonó hosca y Bella apretó sus labios.

– ¿Eres…un Masen? –

–Que _no es obvio_, dulzura- dijo Edward despeinándose el cabello y sacando sus llaves. Ahora Bella sentía que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo.

–No…–empezó Bella – ¿no vas a ir a la fiesta de Rosalie Hale? – se sentía tonta preguntando por eso. El castaño se rió.

–¿A la fiesta de esa guarra? Tal vez, no me gustan las cosas usadas – respondió con tranquilidad Edward.

–A qué te refieres– Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y caballerosamente dejó que Bella entrara dubitativamente. Cerrando tras de sí, el habló con su voz sedosa.

–A que mi hermano se la ha cargado demasiadas veces. Quiero evitar comparaciones, ¿si me entiendes no dulzura? –

–Me llamo Bella– la castaña dijo en voz alta. "Dulzura" no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

–Y yo me llamo Edward, cariño – y el castaño no se dio ni por enterado.

Bella se exasperó y miró la casa de Edward: totalmente moderna. Simplemente contrastaba demasiado con los exteriores de la casa. Sintió que una mano cogía a la suya.

–Vamos a mi habitación– la voz de Edward la escuchó lejana y subió junto a él. Subieron los escalones y entraron a la primera habitación de la casa. El cuarto era espacioso y había una cama grande en el centro, totalmente moderna. Bella apretó sus labios incómoda.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?- inquirió Bella con voz apenas audible.

Sin darle un segundo Edward la atrapó contra una pared y suavemente le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a la castaña. Bella se estremeció al mismo tiempo que él le susurraba.

–Lo que tu quieras, muñeca– Bella sintió que su piel se erizaba.

–Por favor– dijo con voz de súplica – no me vayas a violar–

Edward se alejó riendo de ella – Nunca he estado con una mujer que no sienta deseo por mí – y le dio un beso rápido en la boca – Descuida no serás la primera–

Bella se quedó estática contra la pared y Edward se sentó en la cama rebuscando algo en los cajones de su velador. Entonces sacó un porro.

Bella seguía inmóvil.

–¿Eso es droga? – dijo con la voz débil

–Es marihuana– la corrigió él tranquilamente mientras le daba una pitada. Y extendió el porro hacia ella – Si quieres dale una pitada–

–Yo no consumo drogas. Es malo– agregó Bella. Edward se rió.

–Coño, tía, para ti todo es malo. Acércate– Bella lo miró asustada– No te voy a comer…_aún_, acércate que quiero hacerte una pregunta–

–Vale– Bella se movió de su sitio y se sentó al costado de Edward.

–¿Quién dice que es malo la marihuana? – preguntó él, expectante.

–Pues todo el mundo– contestó Bella

–A mi me vale madres todo el mundo. Dime alguien concreto–

–Pues mi vieja–

–O sea…–Edward dio otra pitada – lo dice la señora que te encerró en tu casa– dijo él con ironía

–¡Tú como coño sabes que me encerraron! –

–Por dios, dulzura, mírate– dijo Edward riéndose sin motivo alguno – Estas vestida como una pre-escolar y tienes puesta una plantilla de dientes…que por cierto quítatela o te botó de mi casa–

Bella se sacó la plantilla. No sabía si las amenazas de ese tipo eran ciertas.

–Ahora dale una pitada al porro– dijo el con voz fuerte. Bella lo miró dubitativa – Dale–

Bella cogió el porro y dio una profunda pitada. Empezó a toser y quiso devolvérselo en la mano. Edward se negó.

–Hazlo otra vez– dijo él con una media sonrisa. Bella lo miró incrédula pero acató su orden y le dio otra pitada fuerte. Sus oídos se sentían entumecidos y ella empezó a reírse con él.

–Mi madre me va a matar– soltó Bella entre carcajadas

–No lo sabrá– le prometió él y con su mano empujo a Bella suavemente hacia la cama. Ella se rió más. Entonces Edward se recostó a su costado contemplándola.

–Te ves sexy con el uniforme escolar puesto – comentó él con su voz sedosa. Bella se rió.

–Quién habla, el chulo de cuero negro- y se siguió riendo como una maníaca. Edward no comentó nada y movió sus dedos suavemente hacia la pierna de la castaña

– ¿Te molesta? – le susurró suavemente. Bella negó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Edward traviesamente hizo un recorrido de su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo. Suavemente con la mano deslizó la falda, haciéndola subir hasta llegar a la cintura. Bella gimió íntimamente.

Edward sonrió autosuficiente –estás mojada–

– ¿y? – dijo Bella mordiéndose los labios y dándole otra pitada al cigarro. Él se la quito de la boca y dejando al costado el porro, empezó a besarla, primero de una manera casta, caricias de labio a labio, luego Bella sintió que le inyectaban fuego líquido cuando su lengua conoció a la lengua escurridiza y penetrante de Edward Masen. Su boca le estaba haciendo el amor a la suya.

Bella sintió los impulsos sexuales que ella tenía y sentía que le temblaban las piernas, que estaban bien sujetadas por Edward. Él profesionalmente deslizó su otra mano a la blusa de Bella y empezó a sobarle sus senos con la ropa encima. Bella sentía que la ropa le quemaba. Con sus brazos atrajó más hacia ella el cuerpo de Masen. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de él, de que la tocará, de sentir cascadas en su punto más sensible. Edward separó su boca de la de ella y ella gimió libidinosamente en respuesta.

-Espera dulzura- le ronroneó en la oreja a Bella. Suavemente y atrayendo su otra mano hacia el pecho de la castaña, el empezó a abrirle la blusa suavemente, dejando al descubierto el sostén de la castaña. De otro tirón la despojó de su falda escolar quedando en bragas. El se paró sobre la cama y la ayuda a ella pararse, mientras que tiraba de la blusa por los hombros tratando de sacársela. Ella esta vez lo besó a él, atrayéndole a su cuerpo que solo estaba en interiores hacia ella. Edward se sacó rápida y livianamente su casaca de cuero y Bella le ayudó a dejarlo sin polo.

La castaña se mordió los labios. Ese hombre tenía los músculos marcados y tonificados. Se sintió que la parte inferior se derretía. El hombre le beso los labios y después las mejillas llegando a su cuello, le arrancó un par de gemidos a Isabella Swan, mientras sus manos se posaban en la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Bella torpemente se concentró en la cintura de él. Escuchó una risita sofocada de él mientras que recogía sus manos hacia su cintura, abriéndole y desabrochándole la bragueta y el cinturón. Bella de un tirón hacia debajo de su ropa lo dejó desnudo.

Ella nunca había visto un vivo y en directo, pero que semejante pedazo de polla tenía ese hombre. Trato que sus ojos no la delataran. Y eso que ella aún no sabía que Edward no estaba en su máxima expresión. Hábilmente él le desabrochó el sostén, dejando sus pechos libres. Paró de besarla y empezó a succionar los erguidos pezones de la castaña. Ella sentía desfallecer de placer

– Oh DIOS– gimió fuertemente cuando él tiro suavemente con sus dientes uno de sus pezones.

– Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto, dulzura– dijo el con la voz ronca de placer. Y de nuevo arremetió contra los pequeños senos de la castaña. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte. Su voz era tan estimulante como su cuerpo, pensó Edward, sentía que su erección aún no iba acorde a lo que sentía revolvérsele en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Bella atrajo su rostro con ambas manos, haciéndoles caer suavemente en la cama, uno encima del otro. Edward le separó las bragas hacia un lado y se dispuso a penetrarla.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor cuando la punta empezó a rozar con su propia intimidad. Ella quería que él estuviera adentro con ambos pies lo empujó hacia adentro. Edward no pasó inadvertida esa acción. Y entonces la penetró de una sola estocada

–Mierda– gruñó él –estas tan…apretada – y caliente. Bella también dejo escapar un ruido. Pero algo no estaba bien de por sí. Edward hizo un esfuerzo por mirar el rostro de Bella: era dolor. Y ella estaba estrecha, caliente y húmeda que lo único que provoca fue que su erección alcanzara el tope máximo rompiendo la barrera de toda mujer virgen.

–Eres idiota o ¿qué?- siseó el por debajo de todo. Bella seguía contraída por el dolor, y trato de ignorarlo. Edward se debatía con su instinto, no podía con vírgenes, sin embargo estaba tan dentro y a gusto con ella, diferente a cualquier otra mujer que había pasado por su cama. Trató de retirar su pene pero el movimiento más la fricción le hizo perder la cabeza y empezó a embestirla con rapidez.

Bella se retorció de dolor en las primeras estocadas, luego poco a poco se unió al frenesí de movimientos pélvicos. Se acopló a él y ambos jadearon de manera sincronizada.

Entonces Edward con un sonoro gruñido, estalló en placer, eyaculando.

–mierda, parezco fuente– dijo él recuperando la voz. Bella se apretó los labios. Ambos estaban sudorosos.

–¿estás enojado? – Bella estaba desnuda pero tapada con la frazada de la cama del Masen Menor. Se atrevió a preguntar luego de que él se retirara de ella y fumara cigarros demasiado pensativo, dándole la espalda a la castaña

–¿tu que coño crees? – ironizó el, dando una pitada al cigarro – debiste decirme que eras virgen, estúpida–

–¿esto no debería ser un plus? – dijo Bella entrecerrando sus ojos. El efecto de la marihuana había disminuido notablemente, y el niñato de porquería se quejaba de que ella era virgen ¡Ja!

–no es mi estilo princesa– dijo con ironía Edward mientras se levantaba y apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

– ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió la castaña. Edward la ignoró y entro al cuarto de baño. Bella suavemente salió de la cama y entró al baño sin hacer ruido. Corrió un poco las cortinas y se metió junto a él. Edward la miró alzando las cejas

– Que carajo, te acabo de joder duro y fuerte ¿y quieres más? Ya sabía que las modositas son las mas putas– Bella le dio un codazo a sus abdominales perfectos.

–Sabes muy bien que no soy puta– gruñó Bella mientras se unía a la ducha caliente. Edward rió complacido.

–Tienes tu carácter jodido…pero es cierto, yo mismo he comprobado que de puta no tienes nada–

–Gracias- añadió la castaña mientras se bañaba sin pudor junto a él. Edward se jabonó y se le resbaló el jabón al piso.

– Yo lo recojo– añadió la castaña arrodillándose en las lozetas. Edward asintió hasta que sintió una sensación extraña en su polla. Bella le estaba dando una tremenda mamada.

–¿Qué haces? – gruño él con lujuria. Bella seguía una y otra vez chupando. Se demoró en contestar.

– Jugando como la niña buena que soy– dijo ella desde su posición con una sonrisa. Y prosiguió haciéndole sexo oral a Edward Masen hasta que este la detuvo en seco y sin mediar palabra la alzó en vilo y empezó otra vez a tener sexo salvaje y duro con ella. Bella gemía sin parar

–¡Joder! –

–Eso es lo que tanto te gusta ¿no?- dijo el cargado de calentura – que te joda.

Bella sostuvo los glúteos de Edward mientras este la penetraba otra vez más. Su boca se topo con la de él en un beso sin frenos y sin obstáculos, el empezó a besarle el cuello y la oreja y ella hizo lo propio con él, marcándolo. Una embestida más y Edward gruñó de placer al mismo tiempo que Bella llegaba a la felicidad pura. Dejo que ella descansará sobre su pecho húmedo y desnudo como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes..

"Porque simplemente es una más de mi lista y ya…" Ya tendría tiempo para pensar después.

* * *

**SIGUE: TÓXICA BELLA**

**PERO ANTES EN MEMORIA.**


	2. TÓXICO JAKE

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es MIA**

**ESCENAS CON TODOS LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS, CERO ROMANTICISMO**

**Advertencias: CONTENIDO DE SEXO Y DROGAS EXPLICITO**

* * *

**TÓXICOS DOCE HORAS DEBAJO DEL INFIERNO**

* * *

¿Ves a un tóxico? Denúncialo, te robaran tus mas bajos instintos. Dejarás de ser tu mismo. Ellos son Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice y Jasper. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Corre por tu propia cuenta.

* * *

_DOS HORAS ANTES_

_Me sentía mareada, extasiada, había perdido mi virginidad y solo atinaba a reírme, lo bueno es que el chulito de Edward me dio un par de pastillas blancas para que siguiera "sonriendo". Ya lo volvería a ver estaba segura. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y sabía que algunos ojos se detenían en mí, a sabiendas que parecía ebria o hippie. No me importo. Iba a buscar a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida: Jacob Black. El chico que siempre esta ahí para ti para escucharte, mimarte y quererte...Espera..¡Carajos! Ya me acordé porqué no quería ir a la fiesta de la Barbie... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jake._

* * *

Bella miró por todos los pasillos en busca de su mejor amigo. Jacob Black era mestizo y alto, guapo pero noble, sin novia conocida a excepción de la imponente Leah que al final no habían llegado a ningún puerto físico. Bella aun efecto de los narcóticos que le propinó Edward, y aún doliendole el abdomen por las brutales embestidas que le había metido El hermano chulo, tenía que encontrarlo. Ella lo conocía bien: Se enojaría bastante con ella por haberse olvidado de esa manera bestial el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver a Jacob por un pasillo.

-¡Jake!¡Jake!- gritó Bella como loca mientras se abría paso a empujones hasta llegar a él. Jacob, con su brillante cabello negro, sus facciones oriundas tan marcadas y con una expresión de espanto, se acercó a Bella. Era obvio que ella estaba algo...confundida.

-¿Bella?- le sostuvo los brazos. La miró bien; estaba pálida, sudando mucho, parecía demasiado contenta y tenía las púpilas dilatadas. Él no era tonto. -¿Que coño has hecho?- le dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de la castaña para que la gente dejara de mirarles y seguir su paso.

-Nada- dijo Bella con ironía mientras reía.

-No podemos estar así en público- indicó Jake cada vez más preocupado.

-Exacto aparte quiero decirte algo-

-Lo que me tengas que decir, tendrá que esperar...-

-FELIIZ CUUUUUMPLEAAA- Y Jake le puso una mano en la boca a Bella para que se callase.

-¡Bella!- le reprendió. Y ella se soltó como pudo en su estado.

-Encima que quiero ser buena amiga...-

-Estas llamando la atención de medio mundo - Jake trataba de romperse la cabeza pensando a donde llevarla hasta que miró el cuarto del conserje y a empujones metió a Bella y se encerraron ahí, en ese reducido espacio con escobas, trapeadores, limpiavidrios y cubetas. Bella lo miró picara.

-Wow ¿quieres en verdad estar a solas?-

-No seas tonta- Jake empezó a revisar su rostro frunciendo el ceño. Ella tenía algo - Dime que has hecho-

Bella se empezó a sonrojar. No quería decirle. Se apretó los labios y en vez de eso sacó de su bolsa un paquetito con ocho pastillas blancas que Edward le había entregado. Su amigo la miro dubitativo un segundo y luego entendió todo.

-¿Quién te ha dado eso?- empezaba a sentirse furioso. Bella rió, y sacó un porro de marihuana.

-La misma persona que me dio esto- Jacob no salía de su asombro.

-Supongo que también es la misma persona que te puso así - dijo el sarcástico.

-Y la misma persona que me folló- dijo Bella sin pensarlo. De inmediato sintió que el corazón le pulsó fuerte y todo se detuvo. Jacob también fue parte de esa paralisis de tiempo. Un silencio entre los dos tensos. Se habían prometidos mantenerse puros desde niños. Porque desde niños se conocían.

-¿Qué has dicho?- balbuceó Jacob.

-Lo siento- Bella sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba empezando a irritarle sus momentos de euforia y tristeza a la misma vez. Jacob aun no lo podía procesar. Esas pastillas las fabricaba Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie Hale ¿Se había acostado con ese niño rubio? Sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. Bella lo miró y vió que el la miraba destrozado.

-Jake...lo siento tanto. Se que rompí nuestro juramento...- empezó Bella.

-No es sobre eso- dijo Jacob extrañamente tranquilo. Ya que más daba - Hoy era un día especial para mí...-

-Y lo he arruinado - unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos chocolates de Bella.

- Me iba a declararte hermosamente hacia a ti, porque estoy enamorado de ti, Bella- confesó al fin Jacob. A Bella le chocó la noticia y dió un paso atrás golpeándose con una escoba. Instantáneamente retrocedio sobándose la coronilla. Jacob se acercó.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí...sí- Bella no sabía que decirle a su amigo. No sabía ni que sentía. Bella suspiró -fumemos- propuso.

-No tengo cigarros Bella- le recordó Jake.

-No me refería a la Nicotina...-

-¿No te ...? Espera, ¿quieres que fume el porro? En verdad estas loca Bella si crees que haré eso-

Bella prendió el porro sin esperar otra respuesta de Jacob y le dió una calada y se lo paso.

-No tengo otra cosa que fumar y te va a alegrar el día...después de lo que acabas de...bueno tu sabes- añadió Bella incomoda esperando que el efecto empezase a suceder - No seas Gallina-

Jacob frunció el ceño y tomó el porro y dió una calada fuerte y tosió. Bella rió.

-Dale otra vez- dijo Bella. Jacob ahora aspiró mas fuerte y lo retuvo más tiempo. Bella cogió el porro y le dió otra calada.

-¿mejor?- dijo ella más relajada.

-mucho mejor- confirmó Jacob. Al cabo de unos minutos se estaban riendo como tontos.

-Creo que es hora de entrar a algo más fuerte...- y volvió a sacar las pastillas. Jacob abrió los ojos.

-Bella, sé que es eso, y es demasiado..no, no podemos-

-No pasa nada. Yo ya lo hice- dijo Ella orgullosa.

Su amigo suspiró, estaba demasiado extasiado para negarle nada a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

-No tengo agua- dijo Jacob mientras tomaba dos pastillas de la mano femenina. Bella miró a su alrededor: el limpiabrisas no era opción.

-Ya sé- dijo de pronto. Él la miró - Ponlas en tu boca...venga, hazme caso-

Jacob se puso las dos pastillas dentro de la boca y entonces...Bella se acercó demasiado a él.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo ella entre risitas, mientras que con las dos manos le agarraba el cuello. Salivó un poco y entonces juntó sus labios a los de su amigo pasándole saliva. Jacob tragó inmediatamente las pastillas y siguió besando a Bella. Ella se dió cuenta pero reía entre besos ya que estaba demasiada drogada para poner un freno o algo.

-Jake...me estas mordiendo - dijo ella riendo. Perdón disculpa.

-Ahora me toca a mí - anunció a ella mientras se ponía dos pastillas en la boca- Ven acércate-

* * *

_UNA HORA DESPUÉS_

No sabía de que hablaban, ni siquiera sabían que hacían dentro de ese cuarto lleno de productos de limpieza encerrados. Solo veían colores psicódelicos y que todo se movía, incluyendolos a ellos, que juntaban sus manos y se movían sincronizados en una danza lujuriosa y sucia. Bella había perdido cualquier tipo de inhibición al igual que su mejor amigo, aún casto.

-Jake...Jake...-dijo Bella con voz melodiosa, y acercó sus labios a un centímetro de los masculinos - Bésame-

Jacob la empotró contra la pared, haciendo caer algunos productos de limpieza, Bella sintió gemir interiormente. Aun estaba demasiada sensible con su encuentro con Edward, que había sucedido unas tres horas antes. Estaba extasiada. Clavo sus manos en la fuerte espalda de su compañero quilette. Jacob, prácticamente le devoró los labios mientras sus manos cogían firmemente su cintura.

Se separó para respirar ligeramente.

-Esto ...es demasiado- jadeó. Bella rió satisfecha y lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

-No te muevas- le ordeno. Jacob rió. Sentía que todo se movía. Sin embargo, sintió una presión en su paquete. Bella jadeó. La tenía dura y grande, aún así se notaba a pesar que tocaba encima del jersey de su amigo. Jacob miró hacia arriba cerrando los ojos de placer. Bella se mordió los labios y le bajo la cremallera y le desabrochó el cinturón. Y le bajó poco a poco el pantalón, Jacob estaba en la gloria. Ella se relamió los labios y con la lengua suavemente rozó el glande de su amigo.

-CARAJO- gimió roncamente Jacob. Bella sonrió.

-shhh...que no nos oigan- dijo Bella absurdamente, mientras jugueteaba con el miembro viril de su amigo.

-Chúpamela- dijo Jacob de pronto. Bella alzó su cabeza. El rostro de Jacob estaba contraído.

-¿Alguna vez te lo han hecho?-

-No, pero he visto películas...- dijo él apresurado. Bella volvió a su trabajo.

-Ah bueno...- y de pronto se metió en su pequeña boca, semejante trozo de carne, chupo y chupo y sintió como una mano cogía su cabeza y le daba mayor velocidad a los movimientos. Ella paro en seco. Jacob que estaba jadeando abrió los ojos. Entonces Bella se alzó y se quitó el polo y luego se desabrochó el brasiere bajo la mirada lujuriosa de él. Jake no aguantó y se le abalanzó encima, acariciando sus sensibles senos y retorciendo sus pezones, mientras Bella gemía en su oído.

-Jake, jake- gemía- Para un momento- Jacob luchó contra sus instintos carnales y la soltó. Ella se arrodilló y junto sus senos con las manos. Jacob la miró.

-Métela entre ellas- indicó. - ¿También debes haberlo visto en esas películas...no?-

Jacob sin más apuros, introdució su pene y empezó a masturbarse en la cuenca de los senos de Bella; era un vaivén. Bella estaba rebosante de felicidad mientras Jacob contraía sus muslos, su rostro, todo por placer.

-¿Te estoy dando un buen regalo?- dijo atrevidamente ella.

-Uno...perfecto- jadeó con voz ronca Jake. En eso empezó a embestir más rápidamente y Bella sabía que venía.

-¡Me corro!- El rostro de Jacob se contrajo tan fuertemente y salió disparado un buen chorro de semen hacia la cara, pechos y boca de Bella. Ella se relamió los labios.

-Feliz cumple, Jake-

* * *

**SIGUE: TÓXICO JACOB**

**COMENTARIOS: ...ninguno jaja. Dejen reviews, como verán es una novela ALTAMENTE ERÓTICA.**


	3. TÓXICA ALICE

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es MIA**

**ESCENAS CON TODOS LOS PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS, CERO ROMANTICISMO**

**Advertencias: CONTENIDO DE SEXO Y DROGAS EXPLICITO**

* * *

**TÓXICOS DOCE HORAS DEBAJO DEL INFIERNO**

* * *

¿Ves a un tóxico? Denúncialo, te robaran tus mas bajos instintos. Dejarás de ser tu mismo. Ellos son Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice y Jasper. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Corre por tu propia cuenta.

* * *

_¡No se que demonios le había pasado a Bella! Pero ese había sido un cambio gratificante en todo sentido, ahora tenía que buscar al culpable de su comportamiento…Ese bastardo de Jasper Hale, el que le había dado droga y había abusado de ella…Seguramente estaría encerrado como siempre en los laboratorios donde su "princesita" era la que guardaba las llaves y ordenaba todo. Pero él me iba a escuchar si o si. El comportamiento de Bella no era normal, estaba intoxicada, y en cierta forma yo me sentía extraño como si flotara. Una parte de mí dice que no debí permitir que Bella me llevara a esos extremos, pero otra parte de mí estaba volando por las nubes. Total ese desgraciado no lo podía negar, tenía pruebas en su contra._

* * *

1 HORA DESPUÉS

Jacob estaba con todos los sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones revueltos. No le pasaba el efecto de la droga que Bella le había proporcionado, pero había cogido unas cuantas para echárselas en cara al malparido de Jasper Hale. De defender el honor de su mejor amiga que ahora se comportaba como un idiota. Pero el estaba siendo juicioso, porqué el mismo se había comportado bastante desinhibido con la castaña. Miró hacia todas partes en busca de Hale. Estaba mareado y aun sentido por el encontronazo que había tenido con Bella. Ella se había quedado limpiándose en aquel cuarto y él se había ido a pedido suyo.

Caminó decididamente entre los pasillos del instituto y llegó al cuarto de los laboratorio y calderas, forzó el cerrojo que la mantenía cerrada y abrió de un porrazo.

-¡QUE COÑO!- Jake no se esperaba encontrarse ahí a la noviecita del chulo. Y el cuarto estaba lleno de humo.

-Fumando marihuana, que original- se burló él mientras entrecerraba los ojos buscando a alguien más entre el humo -¿Donde esta el hijo de puta de tu novio?-

Alice se acercó hacia él y empezó a darle puñetazos ligeramente fuertes.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Black!¡No puedes estar aquí – dijo empujándolo inútilmente hacia la puerta. Pero la presencia notable de Jacob, que era alto, musculoso y de tez bronceada era casi imposible para una chica de cincuenta kilos, con el cabello negro corto, pálida y de ojos celestes vivaces, que ahora estaban vidriosos debido a la droga.

-¿Este es el laboratorio de tu amorcito no? – dijo Jacob ignorando los empujones de la pelinegra. Con una sola mano la arrimó a un costado e inspeccionó el laboratorio y la mesa de tubos de ensayo vacías – Ya te habrá dicho lo que hizo Jasper – se volvió con cólera hacia Alice. La droga a él también le alteraba las emociones más de lo que se podía imaginar.

-¡Que te importa! – le espetó ella, tratando de botarlo como sea del lugar – yo soy la que esta a cargo de la seguridad de este sitio ¡y tu estas violando esta zona!-

-El único violador aquí, es tu novio- Jacob gruñó tan fuerte que Alice se quedo muda.

-¿De que demonios hablas? – siseó Alice.

-¿Qué no sabías?- se burlo Jacob mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro – Tu noviecito drogó a Bella y se la follo-

-¡Mientes!- gritó Alice - ¡Bella es virgen!-

-Era virgen, tiempo pasado – la corrigió Jake cada vez más estresado y mareado por el humo de las narguilas que desprendían vapor y neblina de marihuana.

-No, es imposible, ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!- agitó la cabeza la pelinegra negando al parecer lo obvio. Porqué Jacob nunca mentía a menos que…- ¡Tú!¡Tú te has acostado con ella! Estas inventando todo esto porque eres virgen -

-¡Me hubiese gustado ser el primero sí!- le espetó Jacob – Pero Jasper…-

-No puedo creerlo – Alice se sentó en una de las mesas - ¿Jasper y Bella?- Jake asintió.

-Sí, y ahora él se va a pudrir en la cárcel- le espetó Jacob. Alice volteó la mirada.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- él saco un paquete con las pastillas que le había quitado a Bella y cogió una de las mangueras de las narguilas y las agitó para que viera.

-Tengo pruebas para hundirlo por tráfico de drogas – anunció Jacob triunfal. Alice la miró desesperada.

-¿estas loco? ¡No puedes meter preso a mi novio!-

-Claro que puedo- Dijo Jacob dando media vuelta para salir. Entonces Alice se abalanzó sobre él

-No te lo permitiré- anunció ella pegándose a la puerta.

-¿Qué harás?- dijo Jake al borde de la risa. Alice lo miró y respiro profundo, tomó impulso y de puntillas le plantó un beso a Jacob.

Él no contestó de inmediato. Al principio le vino la sorpresa y luego el mismo la empujó hacia la puerta a la pequeña mujer que jadeó ante el golpe. Entonces el se dio cuenta cuan rápido e influenciable había sido.

-Eres una zorra- le espetó a unos solos centímetros de sus labios – lo mismo haces con el hermano Emmett, ¿crees que no lo sé?-

-Tu eres hombre – dijo Alice – Anda, toma lo que quieras, todo a cambio de tu silencio – dijo seductoramente.

Los ojos negros duros y penetrantes se encontraron con los ojos seductores celestes de Alice, que era puro líquido de lujuria, invitándolo como a una presa ha ser devorado.

-Apártate- le pidió suavemente él sobre la puerta.

-No- fue la contundente respuesta de Alice. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo ¡Claro era eso! - ¿No quieres sentir lo que es poseer a una mujer?-

-No quiero poseerte-

-Mientes. Lo veo en tus ojos…y no te preocupes si eres virgen – dijo ella bajando su mano hasta coger el paquete de Jacob entre sus manos. Para su regocijo este estaba duro como piedra, y mostraba tener un tamaño nada envidiable.

Jacob se puso tieso apenas Alice hizo ese movimiento. Las facciones de su cara se contrajeron y cerró los ojos para no demostrar el obvio placer que sentía. Pero su mente se negaba.

-No quiero que seas la primera- logró a duras penas decir eso.

-Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo – dijo Alice siseando como una serpiente tentadora – Mírate, estas tan tieso como un mástil – y rió seductoramente, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el inicio del pecho de Jacob – Ambos ganamos, piénsalo-

-No – Jacob sentía que le iba a faltar fuerzas para negarse a semejante mujer; Alice con su cabello negro a la altura de sus orejas la hacían verse rebelde. Su cuerpo ero delgado, tenía los senos pequeños pero bien puestos y se mostraba apretada y ….seguir pensando en ella no estaba ayudando.

Alice tenía su as bajo la manga

-Quiero ser tuya- susurró

Entonces en un movimiento casi inexistente, Jacob cargó el delgado cuerpo de Alice y lo lanzó contra la mesa de tubos de ensayos, haciendo ruidos estrepitosos, mientras los vidrios se rompían y uno que otro rasgaban las ropas que tenía Alice. También se le clavaron algunas astillas en la espalda por lo cual Alice gimió.

Eso solo ayudó a escender a Jacob más, miró la camiseta de Alice y empezó a desabotonarla, pero era cada vez más torpe, así que con un gruñido casi salvaje arranco toda la tira de botones, dejando al descubierto el brasier negro de Alice. Ella mientras tanto no dejaba de seducirlo estiro sus manos hasta arriba, arqueando su cuerpo y haciéndole un gesto con la lengua. Jake empujó los restos de tubos de ensayo y se lanzó encima de ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Una rodilla era el soporte en esa mesa. Se acercó a su boca y ambos se entrelazaron en un beso de pura pasión y lujuria. Eran fuego, y la neblina de marihuana aumentaban sus sensaciones a mil por ciento. Si Jake no había eyaculado, sería un milagro.

Alice alzó sus manos y con una fuerza desconocida desgarró la camisa de Jacob en dos y lo araño como pago a sus propias heridas. Jake jadeó y mordió el labio inferior de Alice y fue bajando haciendo un camino de besos hasta su cuello y dejándole una marca, mientras que ella se retorcía de placer y clavaba más sus uñas. Jacob se alejó de ella y rompió el brasier en dos dejando los senos libres. Miro con lujuría aquellos pechos. Los pezones de Alice estaban tan sonrosados y erguidos que Jacob sin ningún miramiento procedió a morder uno de ellos. Ella no esperaba eso y soltó un grito.

-¡Jake!-

-¿Te gusta eh?¿Te gusta? – decía el mientras lamía sus pezones como un animal – Es porque eres una zorra-

Alice se prendió más y puso sus piernas a horcajadas de él y apretó su sexo con el sexo con él con ropa entre ambos, que ya estaba de más.

-Ahhhh- un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Jake al sentir tal roce en su miembro. No, no aguantaba más. Se separó de Alice, se bajó la bragueta dejando al descubierto su pene en su máximo esplendor. Alice se incorporó ligeramente para verlo y se mordió el labio.

-Soy muy apretada- ella le guiñó el ojo.

-Cállate- dijo él lanzándose a ella y efectivamente callándola con un beso. Con sus manos libres, cogió ambos muslos de Alice y los abrió aun más. Con una mano tiro a un costado las bragas de Alice y la penetró de una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron. O más bien el gimió porque Alice pegó un grito y le clavó otra vez las manos y las uñas, sacándole sangre.

Diablos, era realmente apretada y mojada. Y que se podía esperar si ella era pequeña, no podía albergar a todo su pene. Es más, ya estaba tocando fondo. Empezó el vaivén rápidamente mientras que la marihuana los dejaba cada vez más extasiados.

-¡Correte! ¡Correte dentro de mí!- gritó Alice que estaba en el climax de un orgasmo. Jacob solo tuvo dos segundos para pensar ¿Lo hacía? Mierda que no, no lo iba dominar completamente, lo sacó justo a tiempo mientras salía un chisguetazo de semen en las bragas de Alice y parte de su falda.

-Mierda- gimió él, sintiendo como le latía el miembro.

-Ves que si querías…- Alice sonrió sudorosa.

-Eres una…-

-Soy tu primera vez, y no te puedes quejar –

* * *

**Comentarios: ...ninguno como siempre ja.**

**SIGUE: TOXICO JASPER**


End file.
